wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista emotek
Emotikony są specjalnym rodzajem chatu w WoW. Słowo "Emote" oznacza, że komunikuje się czynnością, a nie bezpośrednio tym, co się mówi. */komenda - czynność - tekst w czacie */agree - Zgadzasz się. - You agree with . */amaze - Jesteś zaskoczony - You are amazed by . */angry - Podnosisz pięść w gniewie. - You raise your fist in anger at . */apologize - Przepraszasz kogoś - You apologize to . Sorry! */applaud lub /bravo - Klaszczesz. Brawo! - You applaud at . Bravo! */attacktarget - Mówisz wszystkim, żeby atakowali coś. - You tell everyone to attack . */bark - Szczekasz - You bark at */bashful - Jesteś zawstydzony. - You are so bashful...too bashful to get 's attention. */beckon - Kiwasz do kogoś. - You beckon over. */beg - Błagasz kogoś - You beg . How pathetic. */belch - Bekasz głośno - You burp rudely in s face. */bite - Gryziesz kogoś - You bite . Ouch! */bleed lub /blood - Krew wycieka ci z rany */blink - Puszczasz oczko - You blink at . */blow - Rzucasz pocałunek w powietrze. - You blow a kiss to . */blush - Rumienisz się. - You blush at . */boggle - Grzebiesz się - You boggle at . */bored - Jesteś znudzony -You are terribly bored with . */bounce - Kiwasz głową - You bounce up and down in front of . */bow - Kłaniasz się - You bow before . */brb - Mówisz, że zaraz wracasz - You let know you'll be right back. */bye - machasz wszystkim na do widzenia. "Żegnajcie!" - You wave goodbye to . Farewell! */cackle - Wybuchasz maniakalnym śmiechem - You cackle maniacally at . */calm - Zachowyjesz spokój. - You try to calm down. */cat lub /catty - Drapiesz się - You scratch . How catty! */charge - Zaczynasz pobierać zapłatę */cheer - Dodajesz otuchy - You cheer at . */chew - Zaczynasz jeść - You begin to eat in front of . */chicken - Udajesz kurczaka - With arms flapping, you strut around . Cluck, Cluck, Chicken! */chuckle - Chichoczesz. - You chuckle at . */clap - Klaszczesz z podnieceniem. - You clap excitedly for . */cold - mówisz, że jest ci zimno - You let know that you are cold. */comfort - Pocieszasz. - You comfort . */commend - Chwalisz wszystkich za dobrze wykonaną pracę. - You commend on a job well done. */confused - Przyglądasz się komuś z zażenowaniem - You look at with a confused look. */congrats lub /cong lub /congratulate - Gratulujesz komuś - You congratulate. */cough - Pokasłujesz. - You cough at . */cower lub /cringe- Kulisz się ze strachu. - You cower in fear at the sight of . */crack - Załamujesz ręce. - You crack your knuckles while staring at . */cry - Płaczesz. - You cry on s shoulder. */cuddle - Chcesz się przytulić. - You cuddle up against . */curious - Wykazujesz zainteresowanie. - You are curious what is up to. */curtsey - Kłaniasz się. - You curtsey before . */dance - Tańczysz. - You dance with . */disappointed lub /disappointment - Marszczysz brwi, jesteś rozczarowany. - You frown with disappointment at . */doom - Grozisz wszystkim "klątwą zguby". - You threaten with the wrath of doom. */drink - Wznosisz toast za kogoś. - You raise a drink to . Cheers! */duck - Udajesz kaczkę - You duck behind. */eat - Zaczynasz jeść - You begin to eat in front of . */excited - Jesteś podekscytowany. - You talk excitedly with . */eye - Mrugasz. - You eye up and down. */facepalm - Zakrywasz twarz dłonią. - You look over at and cover your face with your palm. */fart -Czujesz, że coś śmierdzi. - You brush up against and fart loudly. */fear - Kulisz się ze strachu. - You cower in fear at the sight of . */fidget - Denerwujesz się - You fidget impatiently while waiting for . */flee - Mówisz, żeby wszyscy uciekali */flex - Naprężasz muskuły - You flex at. Oooooh so strong! */flirt - Flirtujesz z kimś. - You flirt with . */flop - Upadasz bezradny. - You flop about helplessly around . */followme - Mówisz, żeby wszyscy poszli za tobą. - You motion for to follow. */food - Jesteś głodny - You are hungry. Maybe has some food... */gasp -Łapiesz oddech . - You gasp at . */gaze - Patrzysz na kogoś z pożądaniem. - You gaze eagerly at . */giggle - Chichoczesz. - You giggle at. */glad - Jesteś pełen szczęścia - You are very happy with ! */glare - Patrzysz gniewnie na kogoś. - You glare angrily at . */gloat - Śmiejesz się z kogoś. - You gloat over s misfortune. */golfclap - Klaszczesz bez entuzjazmu. - You clap for , clearly unimpressed. */greet lub /greetings - Pozdrawiasz wszystkich serdecznie. - You greet warmly. */grin - Uśmiechasz się złośliwie. - You grin wickedly at . */groan -Zaczynasz jęczeć. - You look at and groan. */grovel - Kłaniasz się z pokorą. - You grovel before like a subservient peon. */growl -Warczysz groźnie. - You growl menacingly at . */guffaw - Rżysz - You take one look at and let out a guffaw! */hail - Wołasz - You hail . */happy -Jesteś pełen radości - You are very happy with ! */healme - Prosisz o leczenie. */hello lub /hi - Pozdrawiasz wszystkich - You greet with a hearty hello! */helpme - Wołasz o pomoc */highfive - Dajesz komuś piątkę. - You give a high five! */hug - Uściskasz kogoś - You hug . */hungry - Jesteś głodny - You are hungry. Maybe has some food... */impatient - Jesteś zniecierpliwiony. - You fidget impatiently while waiting for . */incoming - Krzyczysz, że przychodzą wrogowie */insult - Obrażasz kogoś. - You think is the son of a motherless ogre */introduce - Wprowadzasz się do kogoś - You introduce yourself to . */jk -Mówisz, że tylko żartowałeś. - You let know that you were just kidding! */kneel - Klękasz - You kneel before . */laugh - Śmiejesz się. - You laugh at. */lavish - Chwalisz kogoś - You lavish praise upon . */lay lub /laydown - Kładziesz się. - You lie down before */lick - Oblizujesz się. - You lick. */lie lub /liedown - Też się kładziesz . - You lie down before . */listen - Słuchasz - You listen intently to . */lol - Śmiejesz się. - You laugh at . */lost - Czyjesz się beznadziejnie - You want to know that you are hopelessly lost. */love -zakochujesz się. - You love . */mad - Gniewasz się. - You raise your fist in anger at . /massage - Wysyłasz wiadomość - You massage s shoulders. en:List of emotes Kategoria:Terminy